


Reflections

by Fomorii



Category: Shounen Dolls
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fomorii/pseuds/Fomorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, Leo's constant demands for her attention would annoy Ageha. One shot, complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Disclaimer: Shounen Dolls belongs to Hibiki Wataru.**

 

Reflections

At times, Leo's constant demands for her attention would annoy Ageha. She did have more important things than the washing of his hair or scrubbing of his back to worry about. Come to think of it, why did he like taking baths so much? He'd had one every single night for the ten years she'd known him. On several occasions she had tried to put her foot down and tell him no, but he'd always end up sulking. Rather like a cat who couldn't play with a favourite toy.

He was a doll, she knew that. A doll who just so happened to turn into a human at night. A doll who happened to be one of a pair. A doll who had an ego the size of a small country, and who referred to himself as "the great me." At times, it seemed more like he was the master, and Ageha was his servant. On top of that, he kept eating things that she herself had brought. He didn't even need to eat. She only had to turn away for a minute to attend to something not relating to him, and he'd be rummaging in the freezer or stealing the piece of shortcake she'd cut for herself.

Then again, it was because Leo was a doll that meant she had to pay attention to him. Otherwise she'd have to deal with grumpy silence. Which meant that she'd have to spend more time trying to make it up to him, rather than attending to more important things, like school work.

However, she needed him to help with the purifying of dolls who'd become disenchanted with humans. If she didn't have him, then Ageha suspected that her job would have been much more difficult. And, no matter how much he complained, Leo did always help. And protect her, if she found herself threatened by an aggressive doll.

And Leo needed her as well. He needed her kiss each evening to turn into a human. Otherwise he would've just been a normal doll for his whole life.

It had been ten years since she'd met him. Ten years since they'd started looking for Yuki. Ten years since she'd started obeying his orders, even though she usually ended up complaining.

She'd gotten used to it. No matter how much she bemoaned the fact that she probably wouldn't have a normal life, Ageha couldn't image a life without Leo now.


End file.
